


Spooktober Day 7 - Mirrors - Crocodile x Reader

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: Day 7 of my Spooktober 2020 challenge on Tumblr (also @NakuNakuNoMi over there). My followers chose the prompts and characters but didn't know if they were picking a trick (horror/angst/spook) or treat (fluff/lighthearted/romance).
Relationships: Crocodile (One Piece)/Reader
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947874
Kudos: 10





	Spooktober Day 7 - Mirrors - Crocodile x Reader

At First it was a shadow in the corner of your eye as you were brushing your teeth in the morning. A looming figure, a metallic glint, and an uneasy feeling. You gasped and looked to the spot where you had spotted the shadow in the mirror. Of course, nothing was to be seen and you chalked it up to how tired you were. You didn't have time for your morning coffee before you went to brush your teeth. Of course you'd see crazy stuff. 

You couldn't shake the feeling of being followed though. It was strange, cause you couldn't hear footsteps and even in the most open places with nowhere to hide there was no one to be seen. You attributed the paranoia to stress, after all work had been tiring you out more than usual lately. Your senses were heightened as well, which tired you out even more and thus you did your best to work on a sleeping routine. 

Night after night you awoke in cold sweat. The cold feeling of metal on your exposed neck above the sheets waking you up. But every time your eyes snapped open, night's rest interrupted, you couldn't see anything. Not even a shadowy figure in the corner of your room. Nothing. Only the lingering feeling of something cold on your neck, and sometimes a little sand, that you'd try to rationalize by saying it would've come from your outside clothes. Even though you didn't even sit on the bed in your outside clothes. Even though not even your shoes came further than the hallway. Even though you lived in the most urbanised part of the city and fine sand was nowhere to be found around your house. There was no other way to accept the strange occurrence. 

And then you saw the man standing behind your reflection. Pale, scarred face, tall, long coat. Looming over you, placing a hand on your shoulder, and raising a hooked hand. You gasped, but when you turned around to scream, there was no one there. You splashed cold water in your face, scared you were actually going insane. 

The sand was there more often, a shadow in your peripheral view that never seemed to go away. You were losing sleep, avoiding mirrors, pretty sure the bags under your eyes were making you look terrible no matter what you’d do to your appearance. You couldn’t tell anyone about it. There was nothing, they’d declare you insane. And thus you suffered alone until you reached your end. 

You needed medical help for these hallucinations. You called in with your doctor. He asked you to come by, there was no way he could diagnose or help you without speaking with you face to face. You hung up and sat on the couch, turning on the TV, ready to literally count down the minutes till your appointment, you couldn’t do this one more night. 

And then the TV abruptly shut down, and you realised a second too late the display had now become a big, smooth, dark reflective surface. And there he was again right behind you. You closed your eyes, frozen in fear as you now actually felt the cold metal of the hook on your neck. 

“I’ll make it quick” 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of my Spooktober 2020 challenge on Tumblr (also @NakuNakuNoMi over there). My followers chose the prompts and characters but didn't know if they were picking a trick (horror/angst/spook) or treat (fluff/lighthearted/romance).


End file.
